1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearm firing prevention devices and more particularly pertains to a new firearm safety lock for positioning in the chamber of a firearm and preventing the firing of the firearm until the device is removed from the chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of firearm firing prevention devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, firearm firing prevention devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The firearm safety lock according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of positioning in the chamber of a firearm and preventing the firing of the firearm until the device is removed from the chamber.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of firearm firing prevention devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new firearm safety lock construction wherein the same can be utilized for positioning in the chamber of a firearm and preventing the firing of the firearm until the device is removed from the chamber.
The present invention generally comprises an elongate housing for positioning in a chamber of a firearm, and having a longitudinal axis extending between the opposite first and second ends. The housing has an interior and the second end thereof has an opening. A first end member is mounted on and protrudes from the first end of the housing. A lock channel extends from the housing. A second end member is mounted on the second end of the housing. The second end member is slidably mounted in the interior of the housing. The second end member has a retracted position wherein the second end member is generally retracted into the interior of the housing and an extended position wherein the second locating member is generally extended from the second end of the housing for engaging a second end of the chamber of the firearm to lodge the housing in the chamber and preclude removal of the housing from the chamber. A locking mechanism is provided for moving the second end member between the retracted and extended positions. The first end member has a substantially frusta-conical portion for centering the first end member in a first end of the chamber of the firearm and wherein the second end member has a substantially frusta-conical portion formed on the second end of the body member for centering the second end member in the second end of the chamber of the firearm.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new firearm safety lock apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the firearm firing prevention devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new firearm safety lock which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art firearm firing prevention devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new firearm safety lock that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new firearm safety lock that is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new firearm safety lock which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such firearm safety lock economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new firearm safety lock which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new firearm safety lock for positioning in the chamber of a firearm and preventing the firing of the firearm until the device is removed from the chamber.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new firearm safety lock which includes an elongate housing for positioning in a chamber of a firearm, and having a longitudinal axis extending between the opposite first and second ends. The housing has an interior and the second end thereof has an opening. A first end member is mounted on and protrudes from the first end of the housing. A lock channel extends from the housing. A second end member is mounted on the second end of the housing. The second end member is slidably mounted in the interior of the housing. The second end member has a retracted position wherein the second end member is generally retracted into the interior of the housing and an extended position wherein the second locating member is generally extended from the second end of the housing for engaging a second end of the chamber of the firearm to lodge the housing in the chamber and preclude removal of the housing from the chamber. A locking mechanism is provided for moving the second end member between the retracted and extended positions. The first end member has a substantially frusta-conical portion for centering the first end member in a first end of the chamber of the firearm and wherein the second end member has a substantially frusta-conical portion formed on the second end of the body member for centering the second end member in the second end of the chamber of the firearm.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.